


Somewhere that's green

by elder_c_mckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_c_mckinley/pseuds/elder_c_mckinley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin only signed up for the play to boost his grade, but he gets a lot more than he bargained for in Connor Mckinley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere that's green

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at mcpriceley! Will hopefully update weekly, can't make any promises though.

Kevin Price has never failed a class in his life, and heavenly father be darned if he’s going to start now. So here he was trying to get a part in the school production so he could scrape a B-, sure he hasn’t had any acting experience since a nativity play in 3rd grade but he made a fantastic angel Gabriel so this was pretty much in the bag. Still he admitted being a little nervous about the audition, he hadn’t sung in front of anyone in a long time.  
Then there was the issue of female parts, a big problem for a boy’s school in Utah. What’s worse, having a guy play a female character or making the cast all male and making same-sex relationships? The second one, apparently, because some unfortunate soul was going to be cast as Audrey this year. Kevin just hoped it wasn’t him, or Jack wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.  
Someone called his name and he stepped before the 3 ‘judges ’, a music teacher played the opening notes to ‘Suddenly Seymour’, Kevin took a deep breath.  
They stopped him after a verse and a chorus, whether that was a good sign, Kevin didn’t know.  
“Thanks, the callbacks list will be on the notice board outside by Thursday”, said this year’s director – a senior Kevin had never spoken to before.  
Kevin left briskly, still got it, he thought, If I don’t get Seymour those judges don’t know anything about theatre.  
Sure enough when Thursday arrived his name was almost top of the callbacks list, below Connor Mckinley.

 

Walking to his callback, Kevin felt more confident than he had in a long time, and that was saying something. Maybe it was knowing he still had singing in him after all, or because the callback meant other people thought he was as good as he thought he was.  
In the drama room, the judges from his audition were surrounded by a small group of students. Kevin recognised some of them from around school but had never actually spoken to any of them; he joined the group and smiled sheepishly at the blond next to him. One of the judges spoke up.  
“Now that you’re all here I should probably get things started, my name’s James Church and I’m directing this year”, he gestured to the dark-haired boy at his side, “this is Ben Schrader, he’s Co-director – and this is Arnold Cunningham, head of the tech department”, he pointed to an overweight boy who flashed a toothy grin around the room.  
“So anyway”, Ben interjected, “Long story short, we didn't have a lot of choice this year and you guys were the best we heard, there’s no point in callbacks with this few of you so we’ve already cast you based off of your first audition” Everyone was silent for a moment. James coughed and added.  
“So here’s the main cast list we’ve come up with, Chris Thomas, Audrey II” The blond boy next to Kevin punched the air in delight, why was he so excited to play a plant?  
“Steve Blade – Orin Scrivello, the Dentist”, James continued and with every name Kevin’s anticipation grew until James said.  
“Playing Audrey will be …”  
Please, anyone but me.  
“Connor Mckinley!” James finished. A short redhead beamed around at the group, Kevin remembered hearing that he almost always got the female lead. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Connor looked away, blushing slightly. Kevin got gradually frustrated as more and more names were read out that weren’t his own, he snapped back into focus upon hearing.  
“And finally our leading role will be played by… Kevin Price!” smiling around at his new castmates he swelled with pride at the new fuel for his ego.  
“Anyways”, Ben began “Rehearsals are in here on Tuesdays and Thursdays and we’re in the choir room for singing rehearsals on Fridays, congrats to all of you and see you next week.”  
On his walk home, Connor thought, Oh shoot, it was bad enough with Steve there and now there’s this Kevin guy too, it’s going to be a rough few months, he just hoped he could turn it off well enough, for all of their sakes.


End file.
